


Remember Me

by ElenaDamonForever81



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaDamonForever81/pseuds/ElenaDamonForever81
Summary: Emma is in a horrible accident. Can Bravo help her get through?
Relationships: Emma Hayes/Clay Spenser
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Emma was driving down I-264 on the way home to see her family for the weekend; she had been in New York for the last couple months without seeing her dad or her Bravo family. She was excited because Naima had told her that they were having a party for her welcome home. The last time that she saw Bravo was while Clay was recovering from the explosion that damaged his legs and Swanny’s funeral. Emma was lucky enough to have professors to allow her to video in for class while she was in Virginia with Clay and Swanny. Her and Clay had gotten close during the weeks they spent together while he was recovering and while she was comforting him about Swanny’s death. She glanced at the clock, 9:58pm. She was so ready to get home and see her family. As she was thinking about what kind of relationship she and Clay were starting to reach, she saw another car cross the median and before she could swerve, the car hit her head on. 

___________________________________________________________________

Jason was sitting at the bar with Ray, Sonny, and Clay. They were in the middle of drinks when his phone rang.

“Hello.”

“Yes, is this Jason Hayes?”

“Yes, who is this?”

“I’m a nurse at Sentara General Hospital. Your daughter, Emma, has been in a car accident.”

“Oh my god! Is she okay? I’ll be right there.” Jason said as he got up from the table. The boys looked at him worried. He hung up the phone, “Emma was in a car accident and she’s at Sentara General Hospital.” At once, the other three got up, paid their tabs, and walked out of the bar. Clay and Jason got into his truck, while Ray and Sonny got into Ray’s Jeep. Clay drove Jason to the hospital, both of them with horrible thoughts running through their heads. Clay was thinking about losing Emma before their relationship even got started. Jason was thinking about what happened the last time he rushed to the hospital, Alana’s death. They all pulled up at the hospital and ran in. 

Naima met them right inside the ER, Ray had called her enroute and, thankfully, she was working. 

“What’s happening, Naima. How’s Emma?” Jason asked and Naima sighed. 

“Apparently a driver crossed over into Emma’s lane and hit her head on. The other driver died at the scene. They rushed Emma here and she’s been in surgery ever since. Jason… from what I was told… she has some broken ribs, a collapsed lung, a shattered knee and some head trauma.”

“What do you mean head trauma?” Jason asked as he tried to process what Naima was saying. 

“I mean that she has a huge gash on her head when they came in and she was unresponsive. They think that she could have a traumatic brain injury, but they won’t know until she gets out of surgery and wakes up.” 

“When will that be?” Jason asked, hoping that his baby was going to be okay.

“Whenever Emma decides its time. They are still in the operating room.” Naima said and they sat to wait for the surgeon. Two hours later, the doctor came out into the waiting room. 

“Family of Emma Hayes?” He called out, Naima, Ray, Jason, Clay and Sonny all moved towards him.

“I’m Emma's father, is she okay?” Jason asked, hoping that he would get good news about Emma.

“Emma has been moved to the ICU. I have to say Mr. Hayes, your daughter is a fighter. Most people would not have survived the accident, let along the operation.”

“Can we see her?” Sonny asked, wanting to get to his Sunshine so he could make sure that she was alright for himself. 

“Two at a time.” The doctor relented, noticing that they were all about to cause a mutiny if they could not get to his young patient. 

They all moved towards the ICU as a nurse showed them the way. As they reached Emma’s room, everyone almost burst into tears. She was hooked up to multiple machines and she looked so weak. “Jason, why don’t you go in first?” Ray said, Jason was just about to break.

“Will you come with me?” Jason asked Clay, who had been by his side the entire time. 

“Of course, Jace. Whatever you need.” Clay said, moving into the room with him. Jason moved to the left of her bed and Clay moved to the right. They sat down and just stared at her. Each of them thinking about how they almost lost her. Jason was thinking about having to go through life knowing that he had outlived his baby girl. Clay was thinking about not being able to explore whatever was happening between them. 

“She looks so weak.” Jason whispered.

“Yeah. But we both know she’s so strong.”

“What do you think she’s dreaming about?”

“I don’t know.” 

After about two hours, they moved from the room and the rest of Bravo went into the room, two at a time. Everyone visited everyday for the next week. Clay and Jason stayed by Emma’s side 90% of the time.Emma got better each day and the doctor moved her out of ICU three days after the accident. The room was big enough so that all of Bravo could visit at one time. 

It was late, almost Midnight, seven days after the accident when Emma moved a little in her bed. Jason was up in an instance with Clay right beside him. “Emma? Emma, baby? Come on, open your eyes.” Jason called to her and she barely opened her blue eyes. She looked at him, confused for a moment before swallowing hard. 

“Emma, I am so glad that you’re okay.” Jason said to her as he grabbed her hand. 

“Thank you.” Emma said, her voice is rough from not being used. “But, I have a question…”

“Sure sweetheart, anything.”

“Where am I?” 

“Emma, you are at the hospital. You were in a car accident.” Clay said as he moved beside her. Emma glanced at Clay, then back at Jason. 

“I have one more question. Who are you?”


	2. Chapter 2

PREVIOUSLY in CHAPTER 1

“Emma? Emma, baby? Come on, open your eyes.” Jason called to her and she barely opened her blue eyes. She looked at him, confused for a moment before swallowing hard. 

“Emma, I am so glad that you’re okay.” Jason said to her as he grabbed her hand. 

“Thank you.” Emma said, her voice is rough from not being used. “But, I have a question…”

“Sure sweetheart, anything.”

“Where am I?” 

“Emma, you are at the hospital. You were in a car accident.” Clay said as he moved beside her. Emma glanced at Clay, then back at Jason. 

“I have one more question. Who are you?” 

CHAPTER 2

Clay and Jason look at each other in panic. ‘Who are you?’ she had directed to both of them, like she didn’t know either one. 

“Em?” Jason asked, not actually knowing what to say to the fact that his baby didn’t know who he was.

“I’ll go get the doctor.” Clay said as he gave Emma, who looked frightened, a reassuring smile and left the room. He and the doctor returned moments later and the doctor began asking questions. 

“Emma, how are you feeling?”

“A little dizzy, confused, my head and side hurt.” 

“Do you know where you are?”

“Hospital?” 

“That’s right. Do you know why you’re here?”

“He said it was a car accident.” Emma said, pointing at Clay.

“That’s right. Do you know who they are?” The doctor pointed at Jason and Clay.

“I… I’m not sure. But I feel like I know them, I feel like I should know them.” Emma started tearing up, “why can’t I remember?”

“It’s normal with a head injury. What do you remember?”

“I… I remember driving on the highway… I was excited to go home and see my dad and my boyfriend…” Emma said as Clay and Jason looked at each other ‘boyfriend?’. “Is that why I feel like I know you? Are you my dad and boyfriend?” She directed the question at Clay and Jason. 

Before either of them could say anything, the doctor called them out of the room. “Emma, we will be back.” They all walked out of the room. “I am aware, Mr. Hayes, that you are her father. Mr…” The doctor paused looking at Clay. 

“Spenser. Clay Spenser.” 

“Mr. Spenser, are you Ms. Hayes’ boyfriend.”

Clay hesitated, there was something going on between them but nothing that they have discussed or acted on. “No… not officially.”

“Not officially?” Jason asked, his face scrunched up, confused.” 

“Either way. It isn’t a good idea to introduce too much information to her right now. She is already confused and introducing more information to her could cause a setback in her memory. She has to remember on her own, you cannot jog her memory. She will remember in time. My suggestion is let her believe that you are her boyfriend. She will remember in due time, but you cannot rush her.” They both nodded and walked back into the room. Emma was laying there patiently.

“Em, you were right. I am her father and Clay, here, is your boyfriend.” Jason said as he took her hand. She smiled.

“I… I think I remember something.” Emma said and all three men nodded for her to continue. “I was sitting beside Clay in the waiting room of a hospital. I was crying and Clay was holding me. I felt so safe, but I don’t know why I was crying.” 

Clay looked at the doctor as if asking if he could supply some facts and the doctor nodded, “Jason had got hurt on a…” Clay paused because of the doctor, then continued, “at work and I stayed with you in the waiting room. You were afraid of losing Jason and I was comforting you.”

“Wow, you are the best boyfriend anyone could have.” Emma smiled and reached for his hand. He smiled and placed his hand in hers before bringing them to his lips and kissing hers. 

“When can she go home?” Jason asked.

“We are going to release her today if her tests come back okay.” 

“Can she be introduced to the rest of her family?” Jason asked, knowing that Bravo would want to see her.

“Just as long as they do not overwhelm her.” The doctor left the room. 

“Daddy… I’m scared.” Emma whispered as she cried. Jason moved towards her and hugged her. 

“Baby, you are going to be just fine. You will remember when it's time for you too.” 

“Will you go get me something to drink daddy? I want to ask Clay something.” 

“Okay baby, I will be back.” Jason walked out of the room and Emma turned to Clay. She patted the bed for him to sit with her. He hesitated, but walked over and sat down. 

“Will you lay with me?” He looked at her and carefully laid back, not wanting to get caught on one of the IV’s. He laid back on the bed, on his side, and Emma laid down on him. She snuggled into his side. “How long have we been together?” 

“Not long.” Clay said, remembering what the doctor said about rushing her memory. 

“Are we happy?” 

Clay looked at her, and he thought even after everything that had happened the last seven days, she was still the most beautiful woman in the world to him. “Yeah, baby, we are so happy.” Emma leaned towards him and he met her halfway for a sweet, romantic kiss. 

“Wow, I don’t think that I have ever felt like that before.” Emma whispered, “It felt so right.” 

“Yeah, baby, it did.” 

“So, daddy said something about all my family. How many are there?”

“Well, is there anything you remember?” Clay wanted to tell her, but the doctor was clear that she needed to remember on her own.

“I seem to recall being called, ‘princess’, ‘sunshine’, and ‘pebbles’.”

Clay laughed, “that’s Sonny.”

“Sonny… that name sounds familiar. I wish I could remember.” 

“You will, baby.” Clay said and he kissed her head, she leaned into him and soon she was asleep with Clay following not long after. Jason walked back into the room and smiled. He sat down next to the bed and watched them. He reached for the covers and wrapped them up. 

LATER THAT DAY

Clay and Jason helped Emma out of the hospital. They decided that her staying at Clay’s apartment would be the best idea so that she wasn’t overwhelmed in the house. Bravo was waiting at the house for them and Jason needed to explain everything to them before they saw Emma. Jason drove away from the hospital heading home while Clay took Emma to his apartment. They pulled up at his apartment and Clay helped her through the door. She looked around and felt comfortable in the apartment (Emma had been several times before the accident). Clay brought her bag, which Naima packed, into the house and put it in his bedroom. She followed him in there and looked around. She saw a picture on his dresser, it was him and a man. She walked over to the picture and picked it up. She had a flash on the accident. 

FLASHBACK

The car was spinning around and around, then Emma felt the car come off the ground, it flipped, once, twice, three times before coming to a complete stop. Emma opened her eyes and looked around, there was blood on the window and the windshield, she felt dizzy and her vision was blurred momentarily. She heard a man saying her name, ‘who could that be?’ She didn’t recognize his voice. She glanced to her right, there was a man sitting in the seat, ‘How did he get into the car?’. She tried to keep her eyes open, but she couldn’t. 

“Emma, Emma, are you alright? You have to stay with me! You are going to be okay. Just fight, Emma. It’s not your time, yet. There is still so much left for you to do. Clay needs you.” The man said as he took her hand in his. 

Moments later, there was an ambulance and fire trucks pulling up the scene and men working to get her out of the car and into the ambulance. Suddenly, he wasn’t there anymore. 

END FLASHBACK

“Clay, who is this man?” Emma asked as she showed him the photo. 

“That… that was my friend, Brian. We went through Green Team together.”

“Was your friend?” Emma asked, confused.

“Yeah, he… uh… died during training.”

“He’s dead?” Emma said as she sat down on his bed. 

“Yeah, Emma, why?” Clay said as he sat beside her.

“Because… because he was in the car with me, after the accident.”

“I… I don’t understand.” Clay said as he took her hand. 

“When the car came to a stop, I heard a man saying my name. It was him!” She said, pointing at the picture. “He told me that I had to fight. That it wasn’t my time and that there was so much left for me to do.” Emma started tearing up and laid her head on Clay’s shoulder, who was also crying. “He held my hand until the paramedics got there, then he disappeared. How is that possible?” She whispered. 

“I don’t know baby.” He said as he kissed her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma woke up, feeling as if she was in a cocoon. She felt safe and comfortable. As she began the move around in the bed, she noticed that she was being held down by an arm. She opened her eyes and tried to remember the day before. As the memories of the accident came flooding back, she smiled and looked at her left. Clay was laying beside her, with his left arm wrapped around her waist and facing her. She turned on her side so that they were face to face and just stared at him. A minute later, Clay opened his eyes after sensing he was being watched. 

“Morning, Em.” He said in a rough, rocky voice. 

“Morning, handsome. Do we do this often?” Emma asked, as she cuddled closer to him. 

“Do what?” Clay asked, trying to not tense with Emma on his chest.

“Spend the night together. I can’t imagine daddy letting me spend the night with my boyfriend often.” She looked up at him and noticed that he was conflicted. “I know that you aren’t supposed to tell me stuff, but give me something, please.”

Clay sighed and relented, “not often.”

“So, can I ask you questions about yourself without you giving too much information to me about my past?”

“Yeah, Emma, anything.” Clay said honestly as he pulled her closer and got comfortable. 

“How old are you?” 

“25.” Clay answered. 

“So, you’re 7 years older than me?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Clay said, wondering if Emma was thinking that there was no way they would be together. 

“What do you do? I assume you’re not in school.” 

Clay chuckled, “no, I’m not in school. I’m a SEAL.”

“A SEAL? Like in the Navy?” Emma asked. She remembered hearing about the SEALs and knowing they were and what they did. She just didn’t remember knowing any or the past experiences she’s had with them. 

Clay chuckled, “yes, like in the Navy. I work with your dad.” 

“My dad is a SEAL?” Emma asked as if she had never heard it. 

“Yes.” Clay said, patiently. 

“Uh, I would have never guessed that from me seeing him yesterday. So, what team are you on?” Emma asked, actually interested in learning more about Clay’s life and career.

“Your dad and I are DEVGRU.”

“DEVGRU?” Emma asked, confused.

“Developmental Group. SEAL Team 6.” Clay explained and Emma nodded. 

“Like the ones who killed bin Laden?” Emma asked and Clay laughed. 

“Yeah, like the ones who killed bin Laden. Although, I was not a part of that raid. And I’m not sure if Bravo Team, that’s your dad and my team, was a part of that either.” 

Emma nodded in understanding. “So, your job is a secret?”

Clay nodded, “Yes. You can’t tell anyone about what I do or what your dad does.” 

“So, you said that we haven’t been together long… but I assume that we’ve…” Emma trailed off and it took a second for Clay to understand what she meant. 

“No! No, we haven’t had sex.” Clay rushed to assure her. Emma nodded. 

“Have we talked about it?” Emma asked, wanting to know how far this relationship had gone. She was starting to remember her feelings for Clay or at least began to develop new ones. 

“No, we haven’t… where are you going with this, Em?” Clay asked, trying to move the conversation to another area. He was afraid that if this conversation got too serious, he would somehow take advantage of her and he didn’t want to do that.

“Because… because I feel something for you and I don’t know exactly what it is. I’m just trying to understand our relationship.” Emma explained the best way she could.

“So, do you feel like visiting with some of the family?” Clay asked after his shock wore off from her confession. He knew that before the accident they were getting close, but he wasn’t sure about her feelings for him or even his feelings for her. 

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Do you want them to come over here or do you want to go to your home?”

“Is it okay if they come over here?” Emma asked. She was afraid of being overwhelmed if she returned to her home. 

“Of course, baby. Whatever you want.” Clay moved to get up from the bed, but Emma stopped him. She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the mouth. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist. Emma suddenly pulled away and gasped. “What? What is it?” Clay asked, worried about her. 

“I had a memory, I think.” 

“What was it, baby?”

“I was on stage, singing. You were in the audience and dad, in the first row actually. There were five men in the same row as you and three women. I was singing a song, it was like a love song. I kept glancing over at you and you were smiling at me.”

Clay smiled at the memory. It was right after he and Emma started actually talking to each other. “You are doing a recital. We had gone to New York to see you.”

“We?”

“Yeah, me, your dad, Sonny, Ray, Trent, Brock, Blackburn, Lisa, Mandy, and Naima.”

“Are they who you and daddy meant by family?” 

“Yeah. They are on our team, but you’ve known them your entire life.” 

“I’d really like to meet them.”

“Okay, do you want to meet them all at once or one at a time?”

“I want to meet all of them.” 

“Okay, I’ll make the calls. You go take a shower and get dressed.” Clay said, kissing her on the forehead once more before leaving to room to give her some privacy. Emma climbed out of bed, slowly. She was still sore and recovering from surgery. Thank god that all the stitches were out, but if she moved the wrong way she felt as if her skin would catch or stretch. 

AN HOUR LATER

Emma was trying to put some clothes on when Clay walked into the room. She had successfully put on her sports bra and panties, but she was exhausted.

“Need some help?” Clay asked, watching her struggle.

“You wouldn’t mind if I wore one of your button up shirts, would you?” Emma asked, not really wanting to put on her t-shirt. It hurt too much to raise her arms. 

“Sure.” He said, moving towards his closet and removing the shirt. He walked over to her, helped her slide both arms into the sleeves and began buttoning it. He helped her slide on her leggings as well before moving her out into the living room to sit down on the couch. 

After Clay got her situated on the couch, he heard a knock on the door. He moved to look through the peephole and saw his entire team standing there, nervous. He looked over at Emma, who nodded and let them inside.

“Hey blondie. How’s my princess?” Sonny said as he was the first one through the door. He noticed Emma on the couch, staring at him as if she was trying to remember him. 

“I’m doing okay, wish that I could remember.” Emma said as she saw the others follow him into the apartment. She saw her father come in and give her a reassuring smile. 

“You will in due time.” A dark skinned man said as he moved over to sit in the chair across from her. He gave her a reassuring smile. Everyone said down so she could see them. Jason and Clay sat on the couch with her. “Would you tell me your names?” Emma asked, they all seemed so familiar and she felt so safe with them in the room. 

“I’m Ray Perry. I’m your dad’s second-in-command. This is my wife, Naima.” Ray told her and she nodded. 

“Do you have kids?” Emma asked, getting a flash of the two with two small children.

“Yes.” Naima said, not wanting to give her too much information.

“A boy and a girl, right?” Emma asked.

“That’s right, Emmie.” Ray said, smiling at her. She returned the smile.

“I’m Sonny Quinn.”

“You're the funny one with all the nicknames?” Emma asked, wanting to make sure she was remembering things correctly.

His face lit up, “Yes, moonbeam, that’s right.” 

“I’m Trent Sawyer.” Trent said to her as she studied him. 

“You’re the medic, right? I remember flashes of you with a medical bag.” Emma said and he nodded.

“I’m Brock Reynolds.” 

“You have the dog, right?” Emma said.

“Cerberus, yes.” 

“You’re doing good, Emmie.” Jason said, looking at his daughter with pride.

“I’m Lisa Davis.” The woman who was sitting on the arm of Sonny’s chair said with a smile.

“You do everything, right?” Emma asked and all the boys laughed.

“Basically.” She said, smiling at Emma. 

“I’m Mandy Ellis.” The woman sitting on the arm beside her father. 

“You’re dad’s best friends, right?” 

“One of them, Ray’s the other.” Emma nodded.

“I’m Eric Blackburn”

“You’re the boss, right?” 

“Yes, that’s right.” 

“I wish I could remember all of you, everything about you. I feel like I should know more about you. I feel so safe having all of you with me.”

“Emma, you are going to remember. It will just take some time.” Clay promised her. 

“So… I met dad and my uncles and aunts. What about my mom?” Emma asked, looking around at everyone. They all had sad expressions on their faces.

“Your mom passed away. She was killed in a car accident.” Emma just sat there looking at him. She didn’t know what to say because she felt as if she had already known that. Clay and Jason wrapped their arms around her as she sat thinking about the fact that she couldn’t remember her mother.


End file.
